


Anche i brutti meritano di essere amati

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crack Pairing, F/F, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi avviso: questa è una Gazza/Lily Luna con accenni di Lily Luna/Dominique.<br/>Bene, detto questo... E', come al solito, tutta colpa di Risa.<br/>***<br/>Dominique è rimasta sfigurata in un brutto incidente con la scopa e Lily, che l'ha sempre amata in silenzio, si ritrova a pensare alla bruttezza e all'amore. Perché le persone brutte non possono essere amate? Mentre gira per Hogwarts, riflettendo sull'incidente della cugina, si imbatte in mrs Purr e, successivamente, in Gazza. Le sue riflessioni la porteranno ad agire d'impulso, ma sarà in grado di far chiarezza nella sua mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anche i brutti meritano di essere amati

**Anche i brutti meritano di essere amati**

La vita ad Hogwarts era… Strana.  
Lily Luna non aveva altro modo di definirla, non essendoci abituata. Aveva iniziato il suo ultimo – e primo – anno da quasi tre mesi, ma ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi di alcune cose… Come dell’esistenza di Pix, ad esempio.  
Gli inglesi erano proprio strani. Il castello era cupo, soprattutto in certi punti – molto lontano dalla linda perfezione delle ville che formavano Beauxbatons, ad esempio – e alcuni ritratti gridavano e strillavano come maleducati – non si sarebbe mai scordata il primo incontro con sir Cadogan. Certo, le persone erano molto più spontanee ed aperte che in Francia, dove contava di più l’apparenza e il mostrarsi perfette, ma Lily, sebbene si fosse ambientata piuttosto bene, non poteva dirsi felice della sua nuova vita.  
Soprattutto pensando al perché si trovasse ad Hogwarts e non alla sua solita scuola, ad esempio.  
 _Dominique_.  
Lei e Domi erano sempre state inseparabili, sin dalla nascita. Erano nate a meno di una settimana di distanza – Lily il quindici novembre, Domi il venti – e, sin da quando si era iniziato a parlare della loro istruzione magica, Lily aveva insistito per seguire Dominique a Beauxbatons.  
I suoi genitori, inizialmente, si erano opposti.  
“Non sai il francese.” le avevano detto.  
“Zia Fleur me lo insegnerà.” aveva risposto, con la presunzione dei suoi otto anni.  
“Hogwarts è la scuola di magia migliore al mondo.” avevano insistito Harry e Ginny, assieme ai suoi fratelli.  
“Beauxbatons vanta il maggior numero di ragazze in carriera del mondo magico in Europa, me l’ha detto Domi.”  
Era andata avanti così per anni. Fluer e Dominique, vedendo la volontà ferrea di Lily, le avevano davvero insegnato il francese. Alla fine, tutti si erano dovuti arrendere.  
“Vedrai.” aveva detto zia Fleur ad Harry, poco prima che la Passaporta per la Francia si attivasse, per farle arrivare in tempo all’inizio del loro primo anno scolastico “Non ti pontirai, Hàrry. Beauxbatons è un gran bella scuola, molto effiscionte.”  
Lily, dal canto suo, non si era mai pentita di quella scelta. A Beauxbatons l’educazione veniva impartita in modo rigido e c’erano dei corsi supplementari obbligatori di buone maniere, vero, ma nel collegio femminile si era fatta delle buone amiche e, soprattutto, Dominique era sempre stata con lei. Non avevano mai litigato… Non fino a quel giorno.  
Dominique era una bella ragazza, forse la più bella della scuola. Sembrava aver ereditato tutto il fascino Veela della sua ava e si valorizzava ogni giorno, scegliendo con cura vestiti – quando non vi era l’obbligo della divisa –, accessori e trucco. Tutti la invidiavano; Lily si curava come lei ma non riusciva ad eguagliarla in bellezza, eppure non era gelosa, _anzi_. Dominique era solare, gentile, disponibile… La sua migliore amica, oltre che sua cugina. _Anche qualcosa di più_. Era come un raggio di sole.  
Poi, appena tonati a casa per le vacanze estive appena passate, l’orda di cugini Weasley le aveva convinte a giocare a Quidditch.  
“Solo una partita.” aveva insistito Fred, facendo gli occhi da cucciolo “Stiamo organizzando un torneo, dai.”  
Dominique e Lily si erano opposte, affermando che la loro presenza in campo sarebbe stata comunque inutile, dato che non sapevano giocare molto bene. Ma, alla fine, erano riusciti a convincerle.  
Poi, la caduta. Dominique era caduta, da una grande altezza, e c’era così tanto sangue, e le urla erano state così alte… Ricoverata d’urgenza al San Mungo, le era stato detto che sarebbe rimasta sfigurata a vita. Era caduta proprio nel posto dove Arthur era solito rovesciare le pozioni non riuscite, così l’impatto con il viso su quel terreno non aveva provocato solo i danni fisici della caduta – facilmente riparabili – ma aveva fatto sì che qualche residuo strano e sicuramente andato a male interferisse con la guarigione della pelle.  
Dominique aveva pianto per tutto il resto dell’estate, si era ritirata da scuola e aveva annunciato che era sua intenzione non uscire mai più di casa. Aveva cacciato via anche lei, Lily, la sua migliore amica… Aveva cacciato via tutti.  
Era voluta rimanere sola.  
Lily, così, non aveva più alcun motivo per tornarsene a Beauxbatons, dove sarebbe stata troppo lontana per poter andare a trovare regolarmente la cugina. Anche se lei le sbatteva la porta in faccia, Lily non desisteva.  
“Non mi amerà mai nessuno!” urlava Domi, al di là della spessa porta di legno di camera sua “Non i vorrà mai nessuno, neanche tu! Vattene!”  
 _Non è vero._  
Con ancora quelle urla nel cuore, Lily si trovava ora a girare per i corridoi del castello.  
Era il venti di novembre, il compleanno di Domi. Le aveva spedito gli auguri via gufo quella mattina, insieme ad una catenella con un ciondolo portafoto per regalo, ma non sapeva neppure se la cugina l’avrebbe voluto aprire.  
Sospirò, girando l’angolo e trovandosi faccia a faccia con una gatta mezza spelacchiata.  
“Oh.” disse “Tu devi essere Mrs Purr.”  
I suoi compagni di casa – Grifondoro – l’avevano messa in guardia dalla gatta e dal suo padrone, ma lei non li aveva ancora incontrati. Piegò la testa a destra, e la gatta fece altrettanto.  
“Non mi sembri così pericolosa.” mormorò Lily, chinandosi e allungando la mano “Qui, micio micio…”  
“ARGH! COSA STAI FACENDO?!”  
Lily si girò di scatto, talmente veloce da sentire una fitta al collo.  
Verso di lei stava correndo l’uomo più brutto che avesse mai visto: vecchio, con la pelle cadente e macchiata, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite per la furia e pochi capelli grigi. Aveva il naso un po’ sproporzionato.  
“Giù le mani da Mrs Purr! Che intendevi farle, eh? Avvelenarla?!”  
“Veramente, io… Volevo solo accarezzarla.”  
Gazza riuscì a raggiungerla e si fermò, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e ansimando.  
“A… Accarezzarla?” chiese, troppo sbalordito per replicare. Poi il suo sguardo si fece di nuovo arrabbiato “Certo! Dite tutti così! E invece sono sicuro che volevi stregarla, o  incantarla!”  
Lily si alzò e fece una piccola riverenza, cercando di mostrarsi educata.  
“No, mastro Gazza, lo giuro. Volevo solo accarezzare la sua gatta, perché amo molto i gatti, come animali.”  
Gazza prese mrs Purr in braccio, confuso. Da tempi immemori nessuno lo chiamava più ‘mastro’; né gli dimostrava il minimo rispetto, a dirla tutta.  
Lily vide la gatta fra le mani del padrone e allungò timidamente una mano.  
“Posso…?”  
Non ricevette risposta, così si avvicinò di più all’uomo ed iniziò ad accarezzare mrs Purr, che si mise immediatamente a fare le fusa.  
“Le piaci.” disse Gazza, sbalordito.  
“Io e i gatti in genere andiamo d’accordo, sì.” rispose Lily, sorridendo.  
Il suo sguardo si alzò ancora sull’uomo.  
Era davvero brutto. Con un nodo allo stomaco, si rese conto che era anche colui che tutti prendevano in giro, a cui tutti facevano scherzi o rendevano la vita impossibile… Certo, la bruttezza non era il motivo principale per tutto questo, ma avere davanti un viso così le faceva ripensare a Domi… _Domi_ …  
Chissà, Gazza aveva mai amato? Era mai stato amato?  
Gazza vide che la ragazza lo guardava intensamente e iniziò a sentirsi nervoso. Non era abituato a tutta quella considerazione, o meglio… Non in positivo, ecco. Lei sembrava riflettere su qualcosa di serio ma non aveva una luce derisoria nello sguardo.  
Mrs Purr saltò via dalle braccia del suo padrone e corse, girando l’angolo, cogliendo Lily di sorpresa e facendola gridare.  
“Forse ha fiutato Pix…” iniziò a dire Gazza, vedendo che la ragazza non se ne andava “Forse dovrei…”  
“Pix?! Quell’orribile essere. Non capisco perché la preside permetta di tenere un Polteirgest ad Hogwarts.”  
Gazze si fermò, come incantato da quelle parole.  
“Anche tu… Anche tu credi che…?”  
Lily, accortasi in quel momento di aver parlato ad alta voce, arrossì.  
“Ecco, sì, certo che… Ehm. Piacere, comunque, mastro Gazza… Io sono Lily.”  
E tese la mano. Gazza gliela strinse, goffo, certo di non aver mai conosciuto nessuno come lei in tutta la sua vita. Aveva le mani molto curate, notò. In realtà, anche il viso era curato; tutto era curato…  
Tendeva a dimenticarselo, a volte, anche se lavorava in una scuola piena di ragazzini. Forse perché tutti si prendevano gioco di lui, e di certo era passato molto tempo da quando una donna l’aveva guardato negli occhi in quel modo, senza scherno o derisione… Ma anche Gazza era un uomo. Un uomo con bisogni e desideri.  
Arrossì, e sperò che la ragazza non se ne fosse accorta. Le lasciò la mano e distolse lo sguardo, deglutendo. Doveva proprio andarsene, doveva…  
Lily vide la sua reazione e, in meno di un battito di ciglia, le vennero in mente le parole di Domi.  
 _“Non mi amerà mai nessuno! Non i vorrà mai nessuno, neanche tu!”_  
Non era giusto. Non era giusto che una persona, solo perché non corrispondente ai canoni comuni di bellezza, non venisse amata.  
Non seppe mai cosa la spinse, o forse sì: sta di fatto che Lily si ritrovò con le labbra su quelle di Gazza prima ancora di poter formulare un pensiero coerente. Allacciò le braccia dietro al suo collo e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, attirandolo a sé.  
Gazza si sentì impazzire. Cercò, in un primo mento in cui era ancora lucido, di spingerla via. Lily si staccò leggermente da lui e, a occhi ancora socchiusi, disse: “Lasciati amare. So che ne hai bisogno. Lasciati amare.”  
E Lily, in quel momento, capì anche che non stava parlando a Gazza. Baciandolo di nuovo, si scoprì di pensare a Domi.  
 _Domi._  
Il suo volto era al posto di quello di Gazza, le sue mani erano quelle che la stavano toccando, afferrando; non quelle dell’uomo.  
 _Io continuerò ad amarti, Domi._  
Gazza, gli ormoni ormai impazziti, prese in braccio Lily e la spinse contro il muro, continuando a baciarla. Tastò con la mano destra, spostandosi nel frattempo, finché non sentì la maniglia di uno sgabuzzino. Entrarono.  
 _Non importa che tu sia diversa. Anche se non hai più la stessa faccia, sei tu. La mia migliore amica._  
Lily aprì gli occhi, vedendo così Gazza dedicarsi al suo collo, le mani che le slacciavano il mantello che faceva parte della divisa.  
 _La donna che amo._  
Ammetterlo a se stessa era sempre stato difficile, ma mai come in quei mesi.  
Mentre Gazza rialzava il volto e lei lo spogliava della camicia, si disse che sì, le cose non sarebbero cambiate. Anche se il volto di Domi non era più lo stesso. Anche se, agli occhi degli altri, sarebbe sempre sembrata un mostro.  
Gazza le aveva slacciato la camicetta leggera che portava sotto il mantello e le stava scostando il reggiseno.  
 _Dominique, permettimi di amarti._  
Mentre Lily scendeva con le mani dal petto villoso dell’uomo, per passare poi sulla pancia non più solo accennata e finire dentro ai pantaloni, la ragazza capì che si stava lasciando alle spalle la bellezza.  
 _La bellezza, in cambio di te._  
Se sarebbe stato difficile confessare i suoi sentimenti già prima, quando il mondo era ancora bello e andava tutto bene, non osava immaginare ora, che si trovava a dover parlare con una porta chiusa. Ma doveva farcela.  
Lily sentì Gazza succhiarle i capezzoli e una scarica di eccitazione l’attraversò, facendola mugugnare e strusciare le cosce l’una contro l’altra.  
 _Anche i brutti meritano di essere amati. Anche i brutti sanno amare._  
Lily afferrò l’erezione dell’uomo e iniziò a muovere le mani. Aveva già avuto esperienze con altri ragazzi… Si considerava eterosessuale, anche se… Anche se c’era Dominique. Ma lei era un caso a parte. Lei era… Dominique. La sua migliore amica.  
 _L’unica donna che potrei amare._  
Gazza le slacciò la gonna, senza neppure capire ciò che stava facendo. Il suo cervello era completamente partito, si era scollegato. Quando le mutandine di Lily caddero a terra, la spinse contro delle scatole di cartone, facendola cadere su di esse. Non era stato brusco, ma Lily aveva lasciato la presa sulla sua erezione e, ora, si trovava a gambe aperte in mezzo ai cartoni. Uno spettacolo invitate, e altamente eccitante.  
Gazza si chinò, iniziando a baciarla dietro al ginocchio destro, per poi risalire con una scia umida di saliva.  
Lily lo osservava, totalmente presa ed eccitata. Con una mano l’uomo la stava toccando, stimolandole il clitoride. Lily aveva gli occhi lucidi e si sentiva quasi febbricitante.  
 _La bellezza non è tutto. Esistono molti altri talenti_ , si ritrovò a pensare, confusa dalle sensazioni che provava.  
Quando Gazza arrivò alla sua intimità, leccando e succhiando e penetrandola al contempo con un dito, Lily non riuscì più a trattenersi e gemette, iniziando al contempo ad ansimare.  
Dopo qualche minuto, la ragazza decise di ricambiare il favore e spinse via Gazza, mandandolo a gambe all’aria sul pavimento. Del tutto presa dall’eccitazione, gli slacciò i pantaloni, frenetica, per poi scostare anche le mutande e liberare l’erezione dell’uomo.  
Si chinò e leccò la punta, per poi ingoiare tutto il possibile, avida. Leccò e mosse la lingua in modo da far capire a Gazza che quella non era certo la sua prima esperienza. L’uomo mugugnò qualcosa, cercando di assecondare i suoi movimenti. Quando il piacere era ancora lontano dal culmine, comunque, Lily smise di leccarlo e si alzò, sovrastandolo e allargando le gambe, pronta per essere presa.  
La posizione era però scomoda, soprattutto perché Gazza, ormai, non era più così giovane. L’uomo, quindi, l’allontanò un poco e si rialzò, prima di prenderla in braccio e di bloccarla fra il suo corpo e il muro. Guidò la sua erezione fino a trovare l’apertura della giovane e la penetrò con una spinta secca.  
Lily urlò di piacere, sentendosi finalmente piena. Cercò di muoversi, ma i suoi movimenti erano limitati dal poco spazio. Gazza, comunque, non aveva perso tempo e aveva iniziato a spingere.  
Lily lo baciò sulla bocca, sulla guancia, sul collo e gli leccò le orecchie, mentre gemeva sempre più forte e stringeva le braccia dietro al suo collo, aggrappandosi a lui.  
Venne per prima, reclinando la testa all’indietro per quanto possibile, senza batterla. Gazza la seguì poco dopo, svuotandosi in lei e lasciandola subito andare. Ansimava; non aveva più il fisico per certe cose.  
Lily rimase in piedi, il capo leggermente girato verso destra, gli occhi socchiusi e i capelli scompigliati. Rimase ferma mentre Gazza si riprendeva e si rendeva conto di _cosa avesse fatto_.  
Quando l’uomo aveva già la mano sulla maniglia della porta, pronto a fuggire per non farsi vedere mai più – e si era dimenticato di rivestirsi – Lily gli mise una mano sul braccio, scuotendo piano la testa.  
“Va bene così.” disse “Non ti devi preoccupare. L’ho voluto io.”  
Lasciò andare l’uomo, mentre iniziava a rivestirsi. Gazza, come pietrificato, non osava muoversi né fiatare.  
Alla fine, proprio mentre Lily stava per uscire, riuscì a fare la domanda che si portava dentro da prima.  
“… Perché?” chiese, con un filo di voce.  
Lily si girò verso di lui e gli sorrise.  
 _Per Dominique_ , pensò.  
“Perché anche chi non è giudicato bello merita di essere amato.” rispose, tranquilla “E, a volte, è in grado di amare in maniera migliore di altri.” aggiunse, rendendosi conto che l’uomo era stato in grado di soddisfarla in modo eccellente.  
 _Dominique, aspettami_ , continuò a pensare, mentre iniziava a correre, diretta fuori dal castello, fuori da Hogwarts, lontana, _non mi fermerò davanti alla tua porta chiusa. La butterò giù a suon di schiantesimi, se serve. Non importa se sarà difficile. Non importa quello che dirai o se mi respingerai; per quante volte lo farai._  
 _Io continuerò ad amarti._


End file.
